


The Demon of Rain

by Saelmeril



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Poetry, Rain, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelmeril/pseuds/Saelmeril
Summary: All elements hide demons in their greatness; a Demon of its own skulks in the rain.





	The Demon of Rain

In rain one sees no tears, sings an exhausted mortal,  
Despondent, weather-beaten and forlorn,  
Concealed in ashen flows, a sunset or a sunrise  
Will equally evaporate at dawn.

The rainy world is lost in blurry pages,  
An interference on a broken screen;  
As fugitives seek shelter in the hazes,  
The sufferers in rain remain unseen,  


Where in the grey all men are blind and faceless—  
The bathed in glory and the most disdained.  
All Elements hide demons in their greatness—  
A Demon of its own skulks in the Rain.

The mortal yet unceasingly aspires  
And questions, plucking his disordered strings,  
Can passion be concealed in raging fires?  
Can tears be masked among the falling streams?  


In graphite shades few drops of water glistened;  
The vagrant demon overheard the verse.  
An error in a godforsaken system,  
His answer beat and with the rain conversed. 

'Whatever you may sing—a hymn, a cry of sorrow,  
A prayer to the morning full of bliss—  
A melody of watery grey hollows  
The slanted raindrops evenly will hiss.  


The rain is pale and bland as my existence.  
On frequencies illusory I skud,  
Where nobody to moans and laughter listens  
And nothing tastes of salt but tears and blood.'


End file.
